


You're The One That I Want

by themrp123



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Grease - Freeform, Humor, M/M, i'm sorry this exists now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:52:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7561144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themrp123/pseuds/themrp123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grease is the word! The Grumps are seniors in high school, and they're all in the school play, which is Grease. And Danny just happens to be the one Arin wants. [ON HIATUS]</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're The One That I Want

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I'm so sorry I've taken so long to post anything. This week was tech week for Grease... I dream of playing Rizzo but I'm in the Ensemble (My favorite song is 'Greased Lightning', for anyone who was wondering). I thought an Egobang story that involved Grease would be cute. Anyway, the Nate mentioned in this story is NateWantsToBattle, because I felt like he fit the role of Kenickie more than any of the Grumps (yes, I seriously cast the show). I'd suggest you listen to the soundtrack of Grease (Broadway, 2007) before - or even while - reading this story, because it is FULL of Grease references and lyrics and stuff like that. This story is going to be a lot more light-hearted and humorous than 'Just Across The Hall'. It's rated Mature for language and sexual content later on. I hope you all like this story!
> 
> Here's the cast list, in case it gets confusing:  
> Brian is the director yay  
> Danny - Danny  
> Kenickie - Nate  
> Doody - Kevin  
> Roger - Arin  
> Sonny - Ross  
> Sandy - Suzy  
> Rizzo - OC  
> Marty - OC  
> Jan - OC  
> Frenchie - Holly  
> Eugene - Barry

“‘Grease is the word, is the word, that you heard, it’s got groove, it’s got meanin’...’”

It was five pm, two hours into rehearsal, and the Burger Palace Boys were sweating through the beginning of ‘Grease (Is The Word)’. As the boys strutted across the stage, Arin Hanson couldn’t help but wonder… did rehearsals really have to be so damn long?

Arin and his buddies were all seniors in high school, and the high school musical this year was _Grease_. Because, well, Grease was the word. Not really. Brian, the director, just felt like putting on a musical about sex in the fifties. But hey, Arin wasn’t complaining - it gave him another excuse to spend time with his Danny Zuko (who’s name was, ironically enough, Danny). And obviously Danny was playing Danny in _Grease_ , because duh. He was a cool, confident tenor who had a totally gorgeous voice and a matching gorgeous face, making him a perfect fit for the role. And Arin had it bad for that boy. Arin could actually sing high enough to play Sandy, but unfortunately the casting wasn’t gender-blind. He was stuck with Roger, which was honestly a pretty great role - it involved mooning the audience, so that was cool.

Arin and Dan had been friends since day one of freshman year, and the moment Arin had seen him, he’d known he was in love. Dan was special, and Arin didn’t miss the sparkle behind his ratty jeans and wild hair. But it was impossible to tell if Dan was as into Arin as Arin was into him.

At the end of ‘Grease (Is The Word)’, Brian said emotionlessly from his seat at the piano in front of the stage, “That was good. Do ‘Summer Nights’.” He flipped to the next page in his book of sheet music.

Arin ran his fingers through his shoulder-length chestnut hair and trotted to the exact mark where he was supposed to start the song - up on the bleachers that were a part of the set, with an arm slung around a pair of shoulders that belonged to Ross (Sonny), and leaning eagerly towards Danny (which wasn’t far from what Arin did on a daily basis).

“‘Summer lovin’, had me a blast…’” Dan began in that beautiful, melodious voice of his, making practically everyone on stage swoon (especially Arin and the Pink Ladies).

“‘Summer lovin’, happened so fast…’” Suzy sang from the other side of the stage, where she was sitting atop a picnic table in all her Sandy Dumbrowski glory.

“‘Met a girl, crazy for me…’”

“Met a boy, cute as can be..’” _You’ve got that right_ , Arin thought.

Arin had a love-hate relationship with this song. He could spend the whole thing looking at and listening to Dan, which was amazing, but he also had to hear Dan sing lovingly about someone who wasn’t Arin. It hadn’t actually happened, of course, but it still made Arin a bit jealous.

‘Summer Nights’ came to a close, and Brian skipped over ‘Those Magic Changes’ (Kevin, the show’s Doody, earned a mildly praising but mostly disinterested “Kevin, you’re doing well with that song. Keep it up,” from Brian) and ‘Freddy My Love’ (The girl who played Marty, a junior named Madysen, was given the same kind of bored praise from Brian) and went to ‘Greased Lightning’. This was one of the best numbers, in everyone’s opinion. Maybe it was the way Nate (Kenickie) belted out “‘We’ll get some overhead lifters and four-barrel quads, oh yeah…’” and bounced on his toes, or the way the guys did pelvic thrusts after Nate sang, “‘The chicks’ll cream…’”, or the fact that Nate was allowed to say “Pussy Wagon” instead of the much lamer but much cleaner “Dragon Wagon”, or maybe the way Arin got to lift Dan up and spin him around (the best part of the show, in Arin’s opinion) during the dance break. It was just the best song.

As the guys cleared off the stage so the girls could do ‘Rydell Fight Song’, Dan held out his hand to Arin for a high-five, which he eagerly acknowledged. “‘Greased Lighting’ was sexy today!” Dan whisper-cheered, and the other guys who were in that song responded with their own whisper-cheers.

Rehearsal dragged on, and by the time everyone was doing the finale for what felt like the fifty-thousandth time, everyone - even Brian - was just about ready to go the fuck home.

“Okay everyone, nice job today. You’re dismissed.” Brian began to gather his belongings.

“Thank God!” Holly exclaimed, a little too loudly. Then she giggled.

“Holly, if that happens again, I’m giving your role to someone else.” Brian smiled a small smile so she’d know he was being jokey, but that she still needed to watch it, or the role of Frenchy was out of her hands and into someone else’s.

As Arin was shouldering his backpack, he felt a hand on his arm. He turned towards the touch, and was delighted to find Dan standing there, smiling at him. For some odd reason, ‘You’re The One That I Want’ was running through Arin’s head as he looked at Dan. Obviously - Arin had chills that were multiplying, and he was losing control because the power Dan was supplying was _electrifying_.

“Hey, Ar, wanna grab dinner at the pizza place down the block?” Dan asked.

“Do you even have to ask anymore?” They’d been getting dinner at that pizza place every rehearsal since the rehearsals started.

They left the high school, Dan with his arm around Arin (making exclamation points zoom through Arin’s head at a dizzying pace). Arin managed to lift a hand and wave goodbye to Barry, who was playing Eugene in the show, as they left, and Barry waved back with a smile.

“So, how was lifting me today? Difficult?” Dan elbowed Arin lightly, smirking.

“You weigh, like, three pounds, dude,” Arin laughed. Dan slugged him affectionately and they play-sparred as they walked to the pizza place.

Rendezvous Pizza was the best pizza place in town (according to Arin and Dan, who had tried pizza from every single place one weekend and deemed Rendezvous the best), and it was also the closest to the school - the walk took five minutes. The name was a little ridiculous, but what would you expect from a suburban town called Doorkey.

“What do you think - medium, with double cheese and pepperoni?” Arin asked Dan as he pulled open the restaurant’s glass door.

“Totally.” Dan grinned at Arin and motioned for him to step inside first.

Nobody looked up when the boys entered - Rendezvous was deserted except for two bored-looking college-age chefs and an even more bored-looking college-age waiter. “Here or to go?” the waiter asked, with just about as much emotion as Brian usually spoke with.

“Here, please.” Dan took control of the situation, ordering their pizza and pulling out his wallet. Arin started to reach for his own, but Dan stopped him, mouthing ‘I’ve got it’. Dan’s kindness made Arin smile.

Arin and Dan plopped down in their favorite booth - the one closest to the big window at the front of the place. They refused to sit anywhere else (unless it was taken, and then they politely took the nearest open table). Dan was humming ‘Look At Me I’m Sandra Dee’ and Arin couldn’t help but picture him in Rizzo’s costume - pink jacket and all - dancing around the stage.

“So what’s your favorite song in ‘Grease’, Ar?” Dan asked, pulling Arin out of his adorable mental picture.

Arin blushed. “‘You’re The One That I Want’ and ‘Greased Lightning’. You?”

“I like ‘Freddy My Love’ and ‘Greased Lightning’.” Dan rested his elbows on the table and leaned his head on his hands.

“Wow. Didn’t see ‘Freddy My Love’ coming. What do you like about it?” Arin said it to avoid having to explain his liking of ‘You’re The One That I Want’. He didn’t really want to confess anything to Dan today.

“I don’t know! It’s just really catchy and cute and… I don’t know…” Dan’s face was pink.

“Do you like Madysen or something?” Arin couldn’t help but sound a little bit bitter as he said it.

“No, absolutely not.” Dan shook his head. Arin could tell from his tone that he was being honest. “Anyway… how do you like kissing Gabby?”

Gabby was the girl who played Jan, and Arin had to kiss her after ‘Mooning’. “Frankly, I don’t like it.”

Dan laughed. “She’s not that bad, is she?”

The boys continued to chat and laugh throughout their entire meal, and left Rendezvous pizza singing ‘Freddy My Love’ at the top of their lungs.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if that was totally boring! I promise it'll get funnier and more interesting in the future. I love you all, thank you for reading!


End file.
